


醉后

by Qinzhuyi



Category: fyfy, 罗云熙 - Fandom, 翻云覆宇, 陈飞宇 - Fandom, 陈飞宇/罗云熙 - Fandom, 飞云系
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qinzhuyi/pseuds/Qinzhuyi
Summary: 他记得昨夜那粒小痣在篝火前吉他弦上蝴蝶般晃动的模样，更记得那粒小痣是怎样滑过他的眼角，含进他的嘴里，路过他的锁骨肩胛，行经他的腰身，最后在隐秘处冲撞的……
Kudos: 15





	醉后

罗云熙睁开眼的时候觉得自己是清醒的，刚一想起身，天花板的吊灯又旋转起来，像是处在万花筒里往外看，他闭眼晕了一会儿，反省自己年纪不小了，不可以再和年轻人一起放肆疯了。  
嗓子也干，四肢发麻，尤其是腰臀，疼得要裂开了。  
宿醉后劲真大。

罗云熙努力回想昨天发生了什么，是剧组安排的杀青晏，陈飞宇拉着他说了好久的话，具体说了什么他又记不清了。只记得昨晚气氛很好，有人拉着他喝了很多，本来应该开开心心的，大约是要离别的缘故，陈飞宇还忍不住湿了眼眶。

然后呢，然后发生什么了？

罗云熙睁开眼睛，余光看见一张放大的脸贴在他肩膀旁边。两人距离近的可以感受到彼此的呼吸。

“嘭”地一下，有朵烟花在罗云熙脑子里炸开了。

昨夜两人拥吻的画面立时浮现在脑海。

陈飞宇把他抵在门上，双手捧着他的脸，深情拥吻。柔软的嘴唇轻柔缓慢地相互研磨，湿润的舌尖温柔有力地扫过口腔里每一寸领地，然后彼此争夺侵占。

他记得他自己很不争气，只是亲了没多久，就开始浑身发软，喘息连连。

后来陈飞宇把他抱到桌子上，手伸进他衣服里面，揉弄他的腰窝。陈飞宇太高了，他们之间存在较大的体型差，他坐在桌上还不得不仰着脖子去迎合陈飞宇。

那双大手轻轻重重地揉捏，强烈的欲望从腰窝传到下体，他也情不自禁，慵懒的音符从他唇齿间叛逃。

耳垂上的湿痒的触感，陈飞宇的舌尖、唇齿在耳廓游走的路线，还残留在他身体的记忆里。

不可以再想下去了。

罗云熙拍了一下脑袋，希望可以把这些记忆一同拍出去。他僵硬地抬了一下脚，却发现根本不能动弹，大约是昨晚做得太狠了。  
这臭小子，真是没点分寸。  
明明嘴上极尽温柔，总是关切地问他感受，实际上快到高潮的时候，哪里又忍得住，做起来恨不得把囊袋都塞进去……

他醒来还会记得昨晚的事情吗？罗云熙在心里默默祈祷，希望陈飞宇起晚一点，什么都别记得。他看了一眼颈肩的睡颜。浓密的眉毛此时有些杂乱，深邃的眼睛闭着，没有流露缠人的深情，睫毛密长，鼻梁挺翘，下颌线条流畅紧致，不知道他梦见了什么，嘴角还留有餍足的笑意。

罗云熙长叹一口气。错了吗？他自己年纪大了，不会轻易动心的，知道自己和陈飞宇绝无可能，便时时压抑着自己的感情。他们戏里戏外总有亲密的举动，他表面八风不动，只挺直腰背静静看着这小孩在他面前耍滑头，露出浅淡客气的笑意，可是只有他自己知道，每当一个人回到酒店的时候，总觉得想念。

想念，其实也就只分开了几个小时，竟然会可笑地想念起来。

罗云熙侧过头不再看他，打算悄悄起身穿好衣服，然后静默离开。他捏起小孩环在他胸前的手，正要拿开，就听见陈飞宇一声鼻音。

他要醒了。

罗云熙心里警铃声响起，如果两人这时见面，实在尴尬，怎么办？装死？

对，装死，躺尸。他赶紧闭上眼睛假装睡着。

闭眼前瞄到小孩拇指上的一粒小痣。他记得昨夜那粒小痣在篝火前吉他弦上蝴蝶般晃动的模样，更记得那粒小痣是怎样滑过他的眼角，含进他的嘴里，路过他的锁骨肩胛，行经他的腰身，最后在隐秘处冲撞的……

脸上火烧般地烫，呼吸也紊乱了。

床的一边陷下去，或许是小孩醒来伸了个懒腰。这人长太高了，体型也大，身体动一下床也跟着往那边陷下去。

陈飞宇到底年轻，醒来时也没有强烈的不适，他显然是将昨晚的事情记得一清二楚，愣愣看着罗云熙，谁也不知道他在想什么。他轻轻动了一下环着罗云熙的手，怕吵醒他，又没有动作了。

他看到罗云熙脖颈上露出的吻痕，是他昨夜留下的印记。

他们昨夜的欢愉历历在目，罗云熙的腰肢有多纤细，肌肤有多光滑，他的手还记得。  
他昨夜在他身上摸索的力道，是不是大了些，可是大力揉捏臀股的滋味，又是那样销魂蚀骨……

他的手指在幽密处扩张，弄了很久，进去的时候还是紧得慌。在扩土开疆的过程中一同推向天际，在欣喜若狂中化成云雨又回到人间。

听说第一次都是疼的，他喝醉了，不知道有没有把控好力度，是不是弄疼罗老师了。  
他要是醒过来是不是会凶自己？不过，他凶起来的样子，也是很好看的……

想起这些愉快美好的事，陈飞宇微微颔首，脸上不自觉露出一点红。

罗老师还没醒，他心里那点满足慌乱和悸动都破土而出，滋养开鲜艳的花，胆子也大了起来。一手撑在床沿，撑在罗云熙耳边，俯下身想在他唇角印下一个吻。

等他醒来，还要记得关心一下他，应该是要吃消炎药的吧。

巨大的阴影笼罩过来，罗云熙本就慌乱的心神愈发慌得离谱，他蓦然睁开双眼，就望进了一潭深泉里。

两人对视，一时无言。

陈飞宇率先打破沉默，“罗老师，你醒啦。”

罗云熙尴尬得恨不得找个地缝钻进去，他只木讷地“嗯”了一声，以示回应。

向来活泼的陈飞宇此时也不会表达了，“你，你怎么样……我，我那个，我不是，我会对你……”

其实，他想说我会对你好，会对你负责，他想问你疼不疼，要不要他给你揉揉。

但是此时说什么话都有些难为情。

可惜罗云熙会错了意，他看陈飞宇一副扭捏推辞的样子，倒像是个闯了祸的傻小孩，要推脱责任，说什么“喝酒误事”“并非本意”之类的话，兴许和那些豪门公子一样，还会给床伴一些打赏。

他自然不会要陈飞宇的任何许诺，他们之间本就绝无可能，过了营业期乘早断了干净的好，于是他宽宏大量地给闯祸了的傻小孩解了围，“我挺好的，都是成年人了，玩玩而已，我不会要你负责的。都是酒精惹的祸，都趁早忘了，出了这个门就当没发生过。”

陈飞宇僵在那里，他设想过无数种罗云熙可能从嘴里说出来的话，但绝没有这一种。

昨夜的那些美好回忆在他眼里就是这样不堪吗？他与他究竟算什么呢？  
陈飞宇心脏像是被一只利爪揪住，酸涩绞痛地说不出话来。

他就用这样自以为倔强，实则委屈巴巴的眼神盯住罗云熙，死死咬住嘴唇，与他僵持着。

“好啦，起身穿衣吧，等下还有行程呢。”罗云熙见他嘴唇被咬得发白，眼睛越来越红，忍不住伸手让他放开嘴唇。做完这件事后，又觉得这个举动过于亲密，有些不知所措，赶紧把手收会来。

陈飞宇一把抓住他手腕，“不可以。”

陈飞宇低头看着罗云熙身上布满的吻痕，心里回忆起旖旎情事，视线滑过每一道痕迹，最终留在罗云熙胸口的乳头上，他记得罗云熙身上每一处的味道，他还记得这里产出的乳汁有多可口。

“什么？”什么不可以，这小孩又在犟什么？罗云熙有些纳闷，难道他就怎么想给自己点补偿？虽说做这种事在下面的是吃些亏，但他好歹大了陈飞宇十二岁，算长辈了，怎么能和小孩子计较这些。要真收了人家什么东西，反倒是不像话了。

陈飞宇忽然掉下一滴泪来，把他手腕扯到自己胸前，贴在心脏的位置，“你不可以忘记。”

罗云熙完完全全被他那滴泪惊到了，“小朋友，你多大了，还哭鼻子。”

他一边嫌弃陈飞宇，一边又帮他抹去眼里。心里纳闷，明明被上的人是他，怎么反倒要他来安慰小孩。

“昨天晚上，虽然仓促了些，可能有些不尊重你，但对我而言，是一段美好的回忆。”

罗云熙不太懂小孩的脑回路，“说什么傻话。”

说着他就推开陈飞宇，打算起身穿衣。他抬起上半身的时候，两具胴体不可避免地又触碰到一起，光滑的脚相互触碰。昨夜他们抵足交缠，相互摩擦的触感还没有被遗忘，又重新翻起回到罗云熙的脑海里。他记得，是他主动把腿勾到陈飞宇腰上的，他还在陈飞宇耳边催促动作快点……

该死，他喝了酒怎么就怎么浪荡，昨晚那个人真的是自己吗，怕不是个妖精上身了。

他就这样想着，身形一顿，给了陈飞宇可乘之机。

“别走。”陈飞宇从背后抱住他，“不要走。”

陈飞宇身形高大，从背后一抱，便整个把罗云熙笼罩住，他头埋在罗云熙颈肩，像极了受伤的犬类。

罗云熙肩膀有点湿意，他绷紧了身子，只听陈飞宇继续说。

“我一向自制力很强，如果不是有感情，我不会对你做这种事的。”他深吸一口气，鼓足勇气说，“罗云熙，我喜欢你。

“不是后生对前辈的仰慕，仅仅是我对你的，是陈飞宇对罗云熙的喜欢。”

“……”

罗云熙额发遮住了眼睛，看不出喜怒。陈飞宇坎坷不安地等着他的回答。

只听罗云熙笑了一声，“你分得清戏和现实么？”

陈飞宇表露心意的话太像墨燃对楚晚宁月下表白的了，他演戏又是沉浸式，真不好说是不是还把自己当成剧里的人。

罗云熙在圈里多年，假戏真做的情侣他见得多了，真有好结果的可没几对。

陈飞宇圈着他的手僵住，而后又渐渐收紧，罗云熙左手搭在他拳头上，一点一点扣进指缝，想摆脱这禁锢。

陈飞宇直视他眼睛，“墨燃喜欢楚晚宁，陈飞宇喜欢罗云熙，是不一样的，我爱你比他爱他更固执。”

罗云熙：“不会有人看好的，这是注定不被认可的感情。”

“只要我们足够相爱，管别人做什么。”

罗云熙狠下心道：“我以前谈过女朋友。”

陈飞宇不知道他想说什么，是不能接受同性之间的爱情，还是对过去念念不忘。他来不及醋罗云熙前女友的事，只想着让他能接受自己。

几经犹豫陈飞宇说，“我真的很爱你，我能照顾好你，过去怎么样我不管，今后我会对你好。”

“我不是你，陈飞宇，我有我的事业。你可以随心所欲做自己，你还有丰厚的家底可以挥霍，我不一样。”罗云熙咬牙道：“陈少爷，我们根本就是两类人。”

罗云熙说完之后久久没有等到陈飞宇的回答，可那双勒着他的手还是不肯松开，罗云熙侧头看了一眼陈飞宇，却被这一眼惊到了。  
陈飞宇埋在他颈肩，紧咬下唇，身体轻微颤抖。

这小孩该是第一次喜欢上别人吧，他就这么残忍拒绝这样一个赤诚坦荡，只想在喜欢的人面前表达爱意的小孩真的好吗？若是自己也不喜欢他，拒绝了就拒绝了，这些年拒绝的男男女女也不在少数，可是自己对他也是有情的，两情相悦却不能终成眷属未免太残忍了些吧。

可是，他已经不是年轻时那个可以为了爱情奋不顾身，一往无前的少年人了，他还有团队要养，他还有合同要照顾。他甚至也不能肯定陈飞宇对他的感情有多深。  
这个人又分得清喜欢和爱吗？

“我们不过是相处了一百多天，你能分得清自己的感情吗？”

“一百五十天，这一百五十天里，我每天清晨醒来都想一睁开眼就能看见你，每次你一下戏我就情不自禁立刻奔向你。我一想起你，心里就像被一只猫爪挠着，又痒又疼，可是我又没有办法不想你，只要分开一秒钟，看见花会想起你，看到树也会想起你。我想一直和你在一起，不只是一百五十天的共事，不只是一个短暂夏天的同台，而是年年岁岁生生世世都在一起。我想以后别人提起你名字的时候，我都能在旁有一席之地。”

他说起情话来实在笨拙，洋洋洒洒一大堆话好像是在写小学生作文。

罗云熙安静地听他说完，脸上没什么表情，不知道心里是在嘲笑小朋友的稚嫩，还是有被赤诚的语言打动到。

等了很久，陈飞宇滚烫的心火已经渐渐熄灭。  
在他以为罗云熙不会回答的时候，罗云熙，他的罗老师，回身用力回抱住了他。  
那一刻，他像是拥有了全世界。  
从此，春日永恒。


End file.
